Quand la jalousie pointe le bout de son nez
by Potterienne
Summary: Harry, Ron et Hermione le trio inséparable de Poudlard, mais lorsque les sentiments pointent le bout de leurs nez tout change, tout bascule, et c'est évidemment du mauvais côté. En particulier pour une jolie brune et un grand rouquin ! HP/GW aussi ! OS.


**Résumé :** Ron sort avec Lavande Brown, Hermione est en colère contre lui et ils ne se sont pas adressés la parole depuis plusieurs semaines. Notre miss-je-sais-tout tente d'ignorer un sentiment bien connu de tous... Harry et Ginny vont se mettre ensemble grâce à l'aide de l'un de leur condisciple de Gryffondor...

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**Quand la jalousie pointe le bout de son nez...  
**

Hermione est une jeune fille que l'on pourrait qualifiée de gentille, toujours là pour sauver le monde des sorciers accompagnée par ses deux meilleurs amis Harry et Ron. Surnommée miss-je-sais-tout par pas mal de personnes à Poudlard, elle adore être à la bibliothèque qui est son endroit préféré pour être tranquille et pour pouvoir réfléchir calmement, parce que généralement très peu de personnes viennent ici « quelle personne censée préférait venir ici, plutôt que d'aller dehors s'amuser ?! » disait Ron, ou alors c'est uniquement pour faire à la dernière minute leur devoirs. Comme je le disais, Hermione est une jeune fille gentille, toujours prête pour de nouvelles aventures avec ses deux meilleurs amis de toujours, Harry et Ron. Le trio inséparable de l'école, mais lorsque les sentiments pointent le bout de leurs nez tout change, tout bascule, et c'est évidemment du mauvais côté. Hermione était folle de rage contre Ron, et encore le mot est bien trop faible pour décrire ce qu'elle ressentait en ce moment. Elle était très très en colère contre lui et en même temps elle avait cet étrange sentiment qu'elle ne parvenait pas à identifier... Elle n'avait encore jamais éprouvait ça auparavant, et elle ne pouvait parler de ça à personne. Elle tenait à garder cela pour elle, elle ne voulait pas entendre quelqu'un lui dire ce que cela signifiait vraiment, elle ne voulait pas savoir, elle préférait ignorer ce que voulait dire cet étrange sentiment. Pourtant plus elle y repensait, plus ce qu'elle tentait d'ignorer lui sauté aux yeux. Depuis plusieurs semaines Ron et elle ne s'était pas adressés la parole, elle ne voulait pas l'admettre mais être en froid avec lui lui déchiré le cœur, après tout elle le considérait comme l'un de ses meilleurs amis, comme un frère... Mais pourquoi réagissait-t-elle ainsi avec lui ? Avec Harry c'était évidemment différent, c'était aussi son meilleur ami et elle le considérait vraiment comme un frère, mais pourquoi le mot « frère » été si bizarre lorsqu'il s'agissait de Ron ? Évidemment lorsqu'il s'agissait de lui, rien n'était jamais simple. Elle soupira et posa sa plume sur la table, puis elle se frotta doucement les tempes, elle commençait à avoir un mal de crâne horrible. Il était près de 19h, et elle était toujours à la bibliothèque depuis qu'il était quatre heures de l'après-midi, c'était le seul endroit ou elle était réellement tranquille et à l'abri. A l'abri de qui ? Tout simplement à l'abri d'un grand rouquin et d'une potiche brune, ou plutôt comme elle aimait la surnommée, le chihuahua. La bibliothèque commencée doucement à se vider et le ventre d'Hermione grogna, elle commençait à avoir faim. Elle rangea rapidement ses affaires dans son sac, en rangeant les livres qu'elle avait empruntés et fila en direction de la grande salle pour rejoindre Harry et Ginny qui devaient sûrement l'attendre depuis un moment. En effet lorsqu'elle arriva à la table des Gryffondors, Harry et Ginny lui sautèrent dessus.

- « où étais-tu passée tout ce temps !? » Demanda furieusement sa meilleure amie, en reposant sa fourchette sur la table.

- « On commencés vraiment à s'inquiéter tu sais », dit Harry, en lançant un regard vers Ginny.

Hermione avait besoin d'être seule pour pouvoir réfléchir à tout ce qu'il se passait, même si elle n'arrivait pas à réfléchir correctement, elle aimait être seule pendant quelques heures ça lui faisait du bien. Et puis c'était aussi une excuse puisqu'elle avait remarquer combien son meilleur ami été amoureux de Ginny, même s'il le niait cela se voyer comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Elle trouvait qu'ils formaient un très beau couple, ils allaient tellement bien ensemble, et elle espérait qu'Harry se dépêcherait de faire les premiers pas, parce que Ginny ne resterait pas seule très longtemps... du moins c'est ce que la jolie rousse voulait lui faire croire, elle espérait que cela le motiverait, et qu'il se déciderait enfin à passer à l'action. Hermione était dans ses pensées, mais la furie rousse qui était sa meilleure amie la sortie de la léthargie.

- « Youhou Hermione, tu es avec nous ? » Demanda-t-elle en faisant de grands gestes avec les bras, elle la regardait, en fronçant les sourcils.

- « désolée Ginny j'étais ailleurs... » répondit-elle, en secouant la tête. « J'étais entrain de lire un livre très intéressant à la bibliothèque et vous me connaissez quand je commence à lire je ne m'arrête plus... » Elle esquissa un petit sourire qui ressemblé plutôt à un grimace ce que les deux amis remarquèrent mais ils ne firent aucuns commentaires. « Et vous alors, qu'avez-vous fait de votre après-midi ? » Enchaîna rapidement Hermione pour changé de sujet.

Harry et Ginny commencèrent à lui raconter en détails leur petit entrainement de Quidditch, mais Hermione n'écoutait plus la suite, Ron venait d'entré dans la grande salle accompagné comme toujours de Lavande. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers eux, et comme à chaque fois « Lav-Lav » était pendue au bras de Ron en gloussant. Elle serra les dents, elle ne savait pas pourquoi cela l'agaçait tant, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de ce sentiment, elle avait une envie folle de transformer Lavande en hyène, animal qui lui correspondait totalement. Elle se demandait vraiment comment elle pourrait supporter Lavande dans son dortoir si elle ne jetait pas chaque soir un sort autour de son lit pour ne plus l'entendre jacasser sur tout et n'importe quoi, et surtout sur son « Ron-Ron » surnom qu'elle trouvait plus que ridicule et qui lui donné la nausée à chaque fois qu'elle l'entendait. Elle reporta son attention sur ses deux autres meilleurs amis qui avait finis de raconter leur après-midi. Hermione réprima un rire lorsqu'elle vit Dean Thomas approché vers eux, il avait l'air anxieux et il se tripotait les mains d'un geste nerveux tout en regardant Ginny, qui semblait très amusée par la situation. Elle savait ce que Dean s'apprêtait à faire et elle voulait voir comment Harry réagirait, surtout que Dean était l'un de ses ex ce qui été donc un potentiel danger pour Harry. Harry le regarda venir vers eux, il plissa les yeux et se rapprocha automatiquement vers Ginny, ce qui n'échappa pas à la concernée, ni à sa meilleure amie et encore moins à Dean. Harry n'avait pas oublié que Dean été l'ex petit-ami de Ginny et le voir venir vers aussi nerveux ne pouvait signifiait qu'une seule chose. La petite créature nommée jalousie lui déchiré les entrailles, il sentit un profond sentiment d'antipathie vers son camarade de dortoir avec qui il s'était toujours pourtant bien entendu jusqu'ici. Hermione échangea un rapide regard avec Ginny, elle avait hâte de voir la suite, voir comment son meilleur ami allait réagir. Depuis le temps qu'il éprouvait des sentiments pour elle, et qui été en plus réciproque, il prenait tout son temps. « Et moi il faut que j'éprouve des sentiments pour quelqu'un qui n'éprouve pas la même chose que moi ! Elle est belle la vie » pensa-t-elle ironiquement avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle venait de penser.

- « Ginny je pourrais te parler quelques minutes, en privée ? » Demanda Dean qui s'était mit juste devant-elle.

Il croisa le regard de Harry et il lui lança un sourire ironique qui voulait dire « tu n'as aucune chance Harry, je l'ai eu une fois je peux très bien l'avoir une deuxième fois » Harry bouillonnait sur place il ne savait pas quoi faire, il n'avait pas du tout prévu qu'un garçon tournerait autour de Ginny, avec Ron qui la surprotéger... et de toute évidence Ron été trop occupé avec Lavande pour remarquer qu'un garçon dragué sa petite sœur. Il lança un coup d'œil vers Ginny qui semblait réfléchir, il ne pouvait pas la laissée y aller c'est alors que sans réfléchir, que les mots sortirent tout seuls de sa bouche en donnant une réponse claire et nette :

- « Non ».

Ginny, Hermione et Dean le fixés attentivement. Ginny n'en croyait pas ses oreilles et Hermione non plus, il s'était enfin décidé de passer à l'action. Ginny pivota sur son siège et le regarda, il semblait mal à l'aise et son visage prenait une jolie teinte rouge. Quand à lui Dean lui lança un regard noir avant de dire :

- « et pourquoi ça « non » ? » demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. « Elle ne t'appartient pas à ce que je sache... elle n'a pas de petit copain en ce moment et je pense que c'est à elle de décider et non à toi. »

Là il fallait reconnaître qu'il marquait un point, c'est vrai que Ginny ne lui appartenait pas et qu'elle n'avait pas de petit copain pour le moment mais...

- « peut-être... ça tu n'en sais rien du tout ». Répliqua-t-il en relevant la tête et en regardant furieusement Dean. « Mais il me semble que tu es déjà sorti avec elle et que ça n'a pas marché... et c'est peut-être à quelqu'un d'autre de tenté sa chance. »

Ginny ouvrit légèrement la bouche, elle était stupéfaite. Harry était-il entrain de sous-entendre qu'il éprouvait des sentiments pour elle ? Elle avait bien sûr remarqué le changement d'attitude qu'il avait envers elle, elle l'avait soupçonné d'avoir des sentiments pour elle, mais jusqu'à présent ce n'était que des suppositions. Hermione était contente, Harry venait d'avoué ce qu'il ressentait pour Ginny, du moins il l'avait sous-entendu.

- « comme tu l'as dit « peut-être » mais qu'est ce que tu peux bien savoir si oui ou non elle a quelqu'un dans sa vie ? Et quand tu dis « c'est peut-être à quelqu'un d'autre de tenter sa chance » tu parles de qui au juste ? » Continua Dean, qui on ne savait pour quelle raison souriait maintenant.

Et c'est encore une fois sans réfléchir que les mots sortirent tous seuls de sa bouche sans qu'il n'ait eut le temps de les retenir.

- « moi ».

Ginny lâcha sa fourchette qu'elle tenait toujours en main depuis le début de l'échange entre les garçons. Hermione avala de travers l'eau qu'elle venait de boire et Neville lui tapota gentiment le dos. Harry avait le visage rouge, il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait poussait à dire ça mais il savait qu'il avait eut raison. Il était gêné et il essayait d'évité le regard de Ginny, il avait peur de connaître sa réaction... Ginny posa ses mains sur son visage et le força à la regarder dans les yeux.

- « tu penses vraiment ce que tu viens de dire Harry ? » Lui souffla-t-elle, à seulement quelques mètres de son visage.

- « Bien sûr que je le pense ! » Répondit-il précipitamment, ce qui fit sourire Hermione.

Harry s'approcha un peu plus d'elle et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille qui fit sourire Ginny avant de la prendre par la main et de l'entrainer avec lui avant de faire un geste de la main à Hermione qui les regardaient partir en souriant. Dean qui s'était éclipsé s'installa à côté d'Hermione et se servit une part de tarte qu'il dévora rapidement avant de se pencher et de demander à Hermione :

- « Alors tout c'est passé comme sur des roulettes ? »

- « C'était génial Dean ! Tu as été parfait ! »

- « Vous saviez qu'Harry réagirait comme ça, n'est-ce-pas ? » Lança-t-il en souriant.

- « C'était prévisible », soupira-t-elle. « il n'y a que ça qui marche avec vous ! » Rigola-t-elle à moitié. Elle pensait ce qu'elle disait et elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil en direction de l'endroit ou Ron et Lavande se trouvait. Il était parti en laissant Lavande toute seule à table qui semblait être de mauvaise humeur. Hermione sourit en prenant une part de tarte.

- « J'espère qu'Harry ne m'en voudra pas trop », rigola Dean.

- « Je crois plutôt qu'il te remerciera quand il saura », rectifia Hermione avec un sourire.

Lorsqu'elle quitta la grande salle quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione se sentait de bien meilleure humeur, elle était réellement contente pour ses deux amis. Depuis le temps que Ginny attendait ce moment, elle devait vraiment être aux anges, et Harry aussi. Ils méritaient le bonheur plus que quiconque. Dean avait été un excellent comédien, il avait été tellement convainquant qu'Harry l'avait cru sans hésité une seule seconde ! Elle prit le chemin le plus court pour arriver à la salle commune, elle était épuisée. La salle commune été presque vide, seuls quelques élèves de cinquième et septième années étaient encore présents, elle ne vit aucune trace de ses deux amis qui avaient dû choisir un endroit tranquille pour être seuls tous les deux. Elle chercha aussitôt la trace d'une autre tête rousse, mais lui non plus ne semblait pas être dans la salle commune, il devait sûrement être dans son dortoir. Hermione secoua la tête, après tout qu'est-ce-que ça pouvait bien lui faire de savoir ou Ron se trouvait ? Elle monta d'un pas lourd les marches qui menaient à son dortoir.

QUELQUES SEMAINES PLUS TARD.

Quelques temps plus tard, Hermione et Ron finirent par se réconciliés « grâce » à un événement assez grave qui avait faillit coûter la vie de Ron alors qu'il était dans le bureau du professeur Slughorn. Il avait par erreur avalé un philtre d'amour qui été destiné à Harry de la part de Romilda Vane. Heureusement que Harry était présent il à tout de suite eut l'idée de donner à Ron cette fameuse pierre que l'on trouve dans l'estomac des chèvres, une petite pierre racornis... appelée un Bézoard, ce qui sauva la vie de Ron. Hermione et lui se réconcilièrent après cet incident, une autre chose positive pour Hermione, Ron et Lavande avaient rompus.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

J'espère que ce petit OS vous a plu ! Donnez-moi votre avis !


End file.
